You Deserve Better
by Captain James Hook
Summary: I wrote this quite awhile ago. just to say i made a few characters up in it to like jazz and roxie


**You deserve better**

_Roxie wasn't your normal kitten, she was Macavity's agent. Macavity's youngest kitten. Everyone knows Macavity and what his agents do. Everyone knows their trouble, and to stay away from them. But when a young calico kitten called Rumpelteazer wonders to far from her home, and gets taken by one of Macavity's agents, she gets trapped in a world Roxie had to live through all her life. Can Roxie help her? Will her brother and friends ever find her?_

The sun was shining bright and a warm breeze brushed past the dozing cats and kittens of the junkyard. Everything was quiet except the muttering of two cats.

'Jerrie!' a strong cockney voice called out.

'Yeah, wot is it Teaze' another cockney accent called only this time a male voice.

'I'm bored!...' Teazer moaned as she plonked down next to her older brother.

'Why did I need ta know that?' Jerrie asked as he rolled his eyes.

'Cause ya did' she grinned.

'Well, why don't ya go out for a bit?' Jerrie suggested.

'Where though?' Teazer nagged

'Anywhere, as long as ya ain't buggin me' Jerrie sighed

'Nah, no fun when ya go out on ya larry' Teazer smiled

'Ask ya boyfriend then, where is Pounce anyway?' Jerrie muttered

'Dunno, I'll just go for a little walk then' Teazer said getting up and walking away.

As Rumpelteazer walked further and further away from the Junkyard she found herself wondering far away from the area she new. She was now very near Macavity's turf which was a bad place to be for a young female cat like her, and she was on her own.

'Great, just great, I'm lost' Teazer mumbled to herself.

'No you ain't' a tall black and golden cat smirked as he approched Teazer.

'Umm, yes I am' Teazer said and tried to walk off.

'No, your not' the cat smiled again.

Teazer started to get worried, the cat did not look friendly.

'Your coming with me girly' the tom cat laughed as he picked Teazer up.

Teazer screamed no-one heard her and no-one came.

'Please stop this!' Teazer yelled as the tom approached Macavity lair.

'Shut-up! No-one is gunna come' he laughed once again.

The tom knocked twice on the door, a voice called out from inside.

'Who is it?' a rough sounding voice huffed though a small gap in the door.

'Jazz, ya idiot, I brought a present for Mac' he shouted back though the hole.

'Ok' the voice shouted back as the door opened.

Jazz walked on through lots of corridors, Teazer still firmly over his back. Finally he stopped at the end of a long corridor and knocked.

'Who the hell is it?'

'Me boss' Jazz shouted.

'Who's me?' Macavity asked exasperated.

'Oh sorry, it's Jazz' Jazz repiled, Teazer sighed.

'Come in' Macavity called.

Jazz finally put Teazer down and turned to face Macavity, Teazer by his side.

'What are you doing with this cat Jazz?' Macavity asked already fed-up.

'Well, she was on ya tuff boss and this calico, she was lost, with no-one to help her' Jazz smirked at Macavity then flashed a cheesy smile at Teazer who just snarled and turned away.

'I see, You don't usally bring people on my tuff back, but I do need another burglar as it happens, get Griddlebone to teach her in the morning, for now just put her in a spare cell...on her own to' Macavity ordered looking Teazer up and down.

'Right boss' Jazz nodded to Macavity, grabbed Teazer and walked out the room.

Jazz pulled Teazer down more corridors, then he went down a flight of stairs. It was dark, shadowy and the room had an uneasy tension that made Teazer shiver uncontrolabley.

'This one ere, your cell' Jazz said shoving Teazer in the cell.

Teazer fell on the hard floor, all she had was a very rough looking mattress, a bowl, a small lamp and a cushion.

'Enjoy' Jazz smiled.

'I hate you!' Teazer hissed at Jazz.

'Whatever' Jazz smirked as he turned to talk to a young female calico kitten, who had similar markings to Teazer.

'Hi' Jazz grinned, leaning againest the bars on Teazer's cell.

'Hi' Roxie smiled awkwardly.

'I need ya to guard this cell, we got a new comer, her names Rumpelteazer' Jazz explained nodding towards Teazer.

'Oh, ok' Roxie said smiling at Teazer who didn't return her smile.

'I'll leave ya to it then, I'll come by later' Jazz said.

'Alright' Roxie nodded.

Jazz walked off, Roxie turned back to look at Teazer who had curled up into a ball.

'Umm...Hello. My names Roxie?' Roxie said peering the bars.

No reply.

'Look, it's not as if I wanna be ere' Roxie sighed as she slid to the floor still facing Teazer.

Teazer looked up.

'What do ya mean?' Teazer asked.

'I didn't _choose_ to work for Macavity I _had_ ta' Roxie said as she fiddled with the end of her jumper.

'Why do ya ave ta?' Teazer asked curiously as she uncurled to face Roxie.

'Well, it started with my mum really. When my mum was little she lived on the streets right up till...well Macavity found her' Roxie explained as she sighed loudly.

'Wot happened?' Teazer asked as she moved right up close to her cell bars.

'You see, Macavity took my mum cause he needed an heir for when he dies and he needs someone to take over the running of this place' Roxie said.

'What your mum is the heir to Macavity!' Teazer asked shocked.

'Oh no! Macavity wanted a son, to take over from him. And well my mum gave him one' Roxie frowned thoughtfully.

'Oh I see, sorry' Teazer said.

'It ok'

'So, you ave a brother then?' Teazer questioned.

'Yeah, an older brother. The one who brought you ere as it happens, Jazz. He's my brother' Roxie snarled at this thought.

'Not ta be rude, but you seem so much nicer than im' Teazer said amazed.

'Umm, he's horrible. He's Macavity's number one agent, a Macavity junior. I'm second' Roxie said.

'I've got an older brother to' Teazer said sadly thinking of Jerrie.

'He nice?' Roxie asked.

'...Yeah, for a big brother anyway' Teazer smiled slightly.

'He'll come looking for ya won't he?' Roxie asked.

'I think so' Teazer said staring at the floor.

'I'm sure he will, my brother wouldn't' Roxie snapped.

'I bet he would' Teazer said smiling at Roxie.

'You don't know my brother' Roxie sighed.

'I suppose not' Teazer said.

'So where's your mum?' Teazer asked to break the slience.

'...' No answer.

'What's wrong?' Teazer asked, knowing she had upset Roxie.

'It's just...My mum, after she had me. Macavity killed her' Roxie sniffed big tears welling up in her eyes.

'...But I don't understand. What did ya mum do that was wrong?' Teazer asked confused.

'She didn't _do_ anything. Macavity said that he killed mum because if he didn't she would stop me and Jazz from stealing and so on...so he killed her' Roxie cried.

'Oh God. I'm so sorry' Teazer said shocked.

'It's ok. It was a long time ago now' Roxie said wiping the tears on her selve.

'Right. How come you and ya brother call Macavity, Macavity and not dad?' Teazer said.

'He thinks it's not "professional" ta call him dad' Roxie explained.

'Oh'

'If your a burglaur why are you guarding the cells?' Teazer questioned.

'Ya ask a lot of questions don't ya' Roxie smiled.

'Sorry' Teazer grinned.

'It's ok, I'm guarding the cells cause I ain't got a job on at the moment, in the spare time I ave ta guard the cells' Roxie answered.

'I see' Teazer sighed. 'Is there lots of cats or kittens in the cells then?'

'Nah, no kittens. Just cats. Lots of cats. That Macavity hates or is gunna use' Roxie said.

'What do ya mean _use_?' Teazer asked worriedly.

'Ya know get them to do his dirty work. Stealin and that' Roxie explained.

'I ain't doin his dirty work!' Teazer said disgusted.

'Ya ave ta. Ya ain't gotta choice' Roxie said sadly.

'Why whats he gunna do?' Teazer asked sacasticly.

'Ya really don't ave a clue do ya?' Roxie sighed deeply.

'Bout what?' Teazer asked.

'Bout how Macavity works' Roxie said.

'How does he work?'

'If ya don't do want he wants he will hit ya till ya do what he wants or he kills ya' Roxie said.

'Oh'

'Yeah. Oh.' Roxie sighed.

'I feel sorry for ya, what you've been through and that' Teazer said sadly.

'It's alright. It's just some of the things I've seen...It's awlful' Roxie said scrunching her eyes shut to stop the memories coming back.

There was a long slience as they both sat there thinging. There thoughts were interupted by Jazz coming back, along with someone else.

'Hey Rox. How's is going?' Jazz asked smiling.

'Ok' Roxie replied looking up at her brother.

'Good. Macavity want's that Rumpelteazer to ave her training now' Jazz explained.

'I throught that Macavity wanted her to train in the morning' Roxie said confused.

'He's changed his mind' Jazz said crossly.

'Alright' Roxie muttered.

Jazz walked over to Teazer's cell, unlocked it and pulled Teazer out.

'Right, this is Griddlebone. She's going to teach you how to steal' Jazz explained.

Teazer stood there. Not sure what to say. She just starred at the pure white cat. She wore a white collar with a big white dimond swinging on the end. She didn't look like a burglar at all. Infact she looked quite the opposite. Her small blue eyes glared at Teazer, with a look of disgust. Then she spoke.

'Oh great another one' her voice was high pitched and squeaky.

'Don't worry your a great trainer your turn her into a wonderful burglar I'm sure' Jazz grinned at her and gave her a kiss.

'Get a room' Roxie murmered so that only Teazer could hear. Teazer let out a small snort. The two stopped kissing.

'Have you got a problem, you piece of crap?' Jazz asked acting all cool around his girlfriend.

'No' Teazer looked at him quite scared.

'Don't call her that!' Roxie said glaring at Jazz.

'Shut-up!' Jazz shouted at Roxie.

'No, you!' Roxie shouted back.

Jazz hit Roxie round the face. Roxie held her cheek in her hand.

'Roxie!' Teazer shouted in shock and went to comfort her friend.

'It's alright. He always hits me' Roxie sighed.

Jazz and Griddlebone laughed as Roxie began to cry.

'Aww lickle kitty can't handle pain' Jazz laughed.

'Stop picking on her!' Teazer yelled as she hugged Roxie.

'Make me then' Jazz grinned. Teazer just stood there starring at him. Pure haterid in her eyes.

'How could ya hit ya little sister like?' Teazer asked disgusted.

Jazz came up close to Teazer's face.

'Because I can' Jazz laughed again. Griddlebone was smiling.

'Come on then. We better get started' Griddlebone snarled at Teazer, as she started to led her up the stairs to the training room.

'Well here we are. This is were I will teach you to steal' Griddlebone explained opening a door next to Macavity's office.

Teazer looked round the room. It was quite big. There was mats covering the floor. There were steps leading up to different levels to practise jumping from, and lots of training equipment.

'Right let's start with a quick warm-up then a couple of laps around the room first' Griddlebone said watching Teazer run round the room.

When Teazer's 5hr training finally stopped she could hardly breathe. She was red faced and sweaty. Griddlebone led her back to her cell handed her a bottle of water, locked the cell and walked off. Roxie was still on guard, she was talking to a small all black tabby female cat in another cell across the room. When Roxie noticed Teazer had come back she left the cat and came back to talk to Teazer.

'Hi Teazer' Roxie smiled.

'...H...i...' Teazer panted.

'How did ya first training go?' Roxie asked.

'...Long...and...tiring...' Teazer puffed.

'I see. Don't worry it'll get easier' Roxie grinned.

'Sure' Teazer said getting her breath back. 'How's your cheek now?'

'It's alot better ta' Roxie smiled.

'Good' Teazer said smiling back. 'Who was that cat you were talking to?'

'Oh. Her names Pearl. She's really nice, she's the youngest ere. Been here awhile poor lil thing' Roxie said.

'How long?' Teazer asked.

'Bout...um... bout 7 months I think' Roxie remembered.

'That long!' Teazer said shocked.

'Yep' Roxie said turning to look at Pearl, who had fallen asleep on her warn out mattress.

'Poor girl' Teazer said sadly also looking at the sleeping Pearl.

A few more long hours passed, and soon it was midnight. Back at the Junkyard Jerrie was panicking.

'A little walk thats what she bleeding well said. Oh and how longs it been, urgh 9hrs!' Jerrie was yelling at Munkustrap who was trying hard to calm Jerrie down.

'Now Jerrie calm down. I'm sure she's fine' Munk said making Jerrie sit down.

'How the hell do you know?' Jerrie shouted.

'Jerrie stop shouting, I understand your upset but it's very late and people are trying to sleep' Munk said seriously.

'What am I supposed to do Munk? Wait until she comes back? She might never come back' Jerrie said sadly.

'I'm sure she will' Munk said reasurringly.

'You don't understand how I'd feel if something had happened to her and I wasn't there to help her' Jerrie said starring sadly at Munk.

'I do understand Jerrie. When Macavity took Demeter away from me I was beside myself with worry' Munk explained to Jerrie.

'Well then ya gotta understand that I need to find Teazer' Jerrie said getting up to walk away.

'I understand that, but it's late now. Go tomorrow when it's light, and you'll have more time to look for her. We can arrange a search party to if we don't find her by tomorrow'

'Fine' Jerrie yawned. He had to admit he was tired.

Jerrie fell alseep very quickly. Elsewhere Teazer had had a very uncomfy night's sleep.

'Teazer...Teazer!' Roxie was screaming down Teazer's ear. It was 6:30am and Teazer was not happy.

'...What?' Teazer snapped. Then she remembered where she was. She yawned, and then let out a heavy sigh.

'It's time for breakfest!' Roxie smiled handing her two slices of toast with jam on.

'Thanks' Teazer said proping herself up againest the back wall of her cell.

'No probs' Roxie grinned.

'You seem happy today' Teazer said looking at Roxie's happy face.

'Yep' Roxie said.

'Why?' Teazer questioned.

'Cause I get ta go stealin with ya today!' Roxie said bouncing up and down.

'Really? I get to go stealin so soon? Teazer said surprised.

'Yep' Roxie grinned.

'Oh right when do we set off?' Teazer asked.

'When ya finish ya toast' Roixe said.

'Ok' Teazer said sleeperly.

'ROXIE!' a voice cried out.

'Oh God Pearl!' Roxie said panicking and rushing off.

'Roxie, Roxie. I had a nightmare' Pearl's young sweet voice called out.

'Don't worry, it's alright. I'm ere now' Roxie said opening Pearl's cell and hugging the small kitten.

Teazer watched as Roxie comforted the young kitten, talking softly to her as she cried. Teazer knew that Roxie deserved a much better life than the one she had. Teazer promised herself that if her brother and friends ever found her, she was taking Roxie with her. Teazer had finished her toast and was brushing the crumbs of her t-shirt, when Jazz strolled in.

'What the heck do you think your doing?' Jazz yelled at Roxie.

'What do ya mean?' Roxie asked confused.

'Why are you are you comforting a prisoner?' Jazz yelled, yanking Roxie up onto her feet.

'What's your problem? Why can't you stand people being nice?' Roxie shouted. 'Pearl's upset, she's only little. She doesn't deserve to be treated like rubbish!'

Jazz towered over Roxie and backed her into a corner.

'Don't you ever, ever talk to me like that again. Or I swear I'll do something I'll reget' Jazz sneered at Roxie.

Roxie was still trying to look brave, but was failing. Suddenly Pearl spoke up.

'Stop being mean to Roxie. She's my best friend!' Pearl said bravely.

Jazz spun round and grabbed Pearl.

'You dare talk to me! Your unloved no-one cares about you' Jazz laughed.

Tears came to Pearl's eyes, and her head drooped.

'YOU SHUT-UP, SHE'S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD!' Roxie yelled. She walked over grabbed Pearl off her brother and hit him round the face.

'You'll reget the day you were born' Jazz yelled as he began to rise from the floor. A red hand mark around his red was shining as he approached Roxie.

Roxie was now more scared than she had ever been. But all the time was protecting Pearl, who was now crying and shouting at Jazz to stop.

Jazz thumped Roxie in the face. Roxie fell to the floor with a thump.

'ROXIE!' Pearl cried out.

'Shut it. Or you'll be next' Jazz growled and walked off.

Pearl ran to Roxie side and cried. Teazer watched from her cell and saw how brave Roxie was. She felt like crying to, but she held back the tears.

'Pearl!' Teazer shouted to the frightened kitten.

'Who's that?' Pearl asked worriedly looking around.

'My names Teazer I'm in the cell opposite you look' Teazer said waving to her.

'Oh, hi' Pearl sniffed.

'Listen carefully. Do NOT move Roxie. Is she bleeding anywhere?' Teazer asked hoping her friend was ok.

'Yes. Her nose and cheek' Pearl's innocent voice called back worriedly.

'Right. Slowly sit Roxie up and hold the top of her nose, ok?' Roxie ordered.

'Ok' Pearl answered nerously. After about an hour Pearl shouted;

'She's coming round!'

'Good' Teazer yelled back.

'Has Jazz gone?' Roxie asked worriedly.

'Yes' Pearl replied.

The door opened from upstairs, Griddlebone strutted towards Pearl's cell.

'Where's Jazz?' Griddlebone asked crossly.

'I don't know, why would you want to go out with a bully like that anyway?' Pearl snarled, glaring at Griddlebone.

'You don't know anything about love, your just a stupid child' Griddlebone shouted.

'I'm not a child, I'm more of an adult than you and your pathetic boyfriend' Pearl yelled getting to her feet.

'Don't speak about us like that, you little brat' Griddlebone screeched.

'I'm not a little brat, your the only brat round here, you piece of scum' Pearl screamed.

Griddlebone came towards Pearl, backing her into a corner.

'Stop it, she's only young.' Teazer panicked.

Griddlebone carried on coming towards her, clenching her fists and wacking it into the side of Pearl's head.

Pearl's head bashed against the wall and she slid to the floor, blood running down her face.

Roxie suddenly realised what was going on and with a quick glance at Pearl, jumped at Griddlebone, started whacking her round the head. After a few swings, Griddlebone fell to the floor with a thump. Blood trickled down Griddlebone's head.

Roxie stared at the still, bloody bodies.

'I gotta get outta ere' she muttered to herself.

She glanced over at Teazer, who was staring at her in shock.

'What are you gonna do?' Teazer asked worriedly.

'I gotta get outta ere before Jazz finds out' Roxie said backing away from the dead bodies.

'Take me with you, I know were you can stay and be safe.' Teazer begged.

Roxie thought this over for a second and then said;

'Fine, but you can't tell anyone what I've done.'

She took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked Teazer's cell door.

'Thanks' Teazer sighed.

'No problem, lets just get out of ere!' Roxie said and dashed up the creaky stairs and headed out the door leading to the main corridor.

Teazer took one last look round and rushed after Roxie.

At the Junkyard Jerrie, Munk and a couple of the other cats, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Alonzo and Tugger were gathered at the front of the Junkyard talking about seaching for Teazer.

'When are we going to go and look for her, theres no point standing here chatting. Lets go!' Pounce nagged getting very annoyed. He was desprate to find his girlfriend.

'Pounce please calm down. Right Pounce and Tumble you go North, Alonzo and Tugger you go South. And Jerrie and I will search around here and Macavity's area. Everyone ready to go?' Munk ordered.

'Yes!' they all anwsered.

'Right lets go!' Munk said and they all went their sparate ways.

By now Roxie and Teazer had got quite far, but it was still quite along way back to the Junkyard, and they were lost.

'Where now?' Roxie asked looking at the road sign which said "Blackside Street"

'I dunno, this is your turf ain't it' Teazer said rolling her eyes at Roxie.

'Well... look the roads and streets look different at night and I get a map from Macavity' Roxie snapped.

'Sorry, fine. But what are we gonna do now?' Teazer asked again getting slightly frustrated now.

'Umm, Right we're now at Blackside Street, so I say we go... that way' Roxie said pointing at a road that said "Cormwell Gardens".

'Oh Oh Oh' Teazer suddenly cried out.

'What, what?' Roxie asked thinking Teazer had hurt herself.

'I know were we are!' Teazer smiled for the first time in ages.

'Well Duh, Cormwell Gardens!' Roxie sighed.

'Yes, I know. I ment I know the way back! Me and Jerrie hang out down there!' Teazer said happily.

'Good, you lead the way then' Roxie said pushing Teazer down the road.

It was now around 3:00pm and Munk had gathered everyone back to see if anyone had found Teazer. Sadly no-one had.

'Great now what do we do?' Tumble asked.

'Lets all just have a rest, we're all tired and we need to eat' Munk said.

'I'm not hungry' Jerrie said seriously.

'Jerrie you might not think you are, but you are' Munk explained.

'I'm not, I'm to worried about Teazer' Jerrie answered crossly.

'Jerrie you haven't eaten for over 48hrs' Munk said.

Jerrie didn't answer. He knew Munk was right, and that he should eat. But he just couldn't, he was to worried about Teazer. He had to find Teazer tonight.

It was about 5:00 Meanwhile Teazer and Roxie were on the right track until Roxie saw an ice-cream van.

'Wow ice-cream!' Roxie shouted happily.

'No Rox we can't ave ice-cream now! We'll forget where we are' Teazer said annoyed, but it was to late Roxie was already sprinting down the road after the ice-cream van. Teazer suddenly relised that Roxie wasn't behind her and turned round to see that her friend running down the road after the van. Teazer chased after Roxie. Finally after 5 mintues of fast sprinting the van stopped and Roxie skidded to a hault.

'Yeah, ice-cream!' Roxie grinned and jumped up onto the roof.

'Roxie get down we've gotta go NOW!' Teazer shouted up to Roxie.

'I want ice-cream' Rox smiled and plonked herself onto the roof.

Teazer rolled her eyes, she knew Roxie was going to be a handful. A little boy came from round the corner, clutching a small purse. He walked over to the ice-cream van.

'Can I have 2 strawberry ice-creams please' the boy asked giving the money to the man.

The man handed the boy the ice-creams.

'Thank you' the small boy grinned and started to walk away.

'ICE-CREAM!' Roxie suddenly yelled at the top of her voice. Roxie jumped from off the roof and onto the ice-creams the boy was holding.

'ARGH, CAT IN MY ICE-CREAM, HELP!' the boy screamed dropping the ice-creams on the pavement and running off.

'Bleeding cats, shoo!' the ice-cream man yelled grabbing an ice-cream box and trying to shoo Roxie and Teazer away. Roxie grabbed the ice-creams and ran, followed by Teazer.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO!' Teazer shouted at Roxie.

Jerrie was searching for Teazer in the road opposite when he heard her shout. He ran over to were he thought Teazer's voice had come from. He saw a glimpse of what looked like his sisters tail going round the corner to "Victoria Grove".

'WAIT!' Jerrie yelled at the top of his voice.

Teazer and Roxie stopped and turned round.

'Bro?' Teazer shouted.

'Sis!' Jerrie appeared from round the corner, and ran and gave Teazer a hug.

'I take it this is Jerrie then' Roxie grinned.

'Yeah' Teazer said turning to fance Roxie.

'Whose this?' Jerrie said starring at Roxie.

'This is Roxie' Teazer grinned putting her arm round Roxie's shoulder.

'Hi' Jerrie said.

'Hey'

'Where have you been Teaz, I've been so worried!' Jerrie said to Teazer.

Teazer explained about what had happened at Macavity's, about Jazz, how Roxie had helped her escape, and even the ice-cream. Jerrie was shocked. He stood there blinking he was in total shock. A mintues passed in compelte slience, then Jerrie said,

'So thats why your holding ice-cream'

Teazer and Roxie starred at each other and smiled.

'Yep, want one?' Roxie asked grinning.

'Yeah why not, I haven't eaten in about 50hrs' Jerrie said taking the ice-cream from Roxie and scoffing it into his mouth.

'Umm nice!' Jerrie said.

'I know'

'I'm justing going to find a toilet, I'll be back in a mintue' Teazer said walking off.

'Ok' Roxie said taking a seat on a old dustbin.

'Ta for looking out for my sister' Jerrie smiled sitting next to Roxie.

'No probs' Roxie smiled.

Jerrie sat starring at Roxie for some time, he liked her. She looked after people and was cheeky he liked that. Roxie suddenly realised Jerrie was starring at her.

'Well, well, well. Look I found Rumpelteazer and my baby sister' a familar voice echoed round them. Before they could look round, a big bag had been thrown over them and then something hard hit their head, and then darkness.

Teazer had come back from the toilet and was surprised to see the two had gone. She knew that Jazz had been here. His horried scent floated around the air. She ran, trying to find her way back to the Junkyard for help.

It was morning and Roxie awoke. Her head was swore. She put her hands to her head, there was no blood. She'd be fine. She sat up and looked round the very familar dark grotty dungon of Macavity's lair. Jerrie was still knocked out next to her. They were in Teazer's old cell. She slowly got up and walked over to the door. No-one was grauding the cell. She could just about see over to the cell were Pearl had been. She could see the two bodies had been moved. A sudden movement caused her to look behind her. Jerrie was waking up.

Teazer had manged to get to the Junkyard and tell Munk and Pounce what she thought had happened to her brother and best friend and about where she had been and what had happened.

'Oh dear we'd better try and get them back then' Munk said 'But first we need a plan!'

'What sort of "plan"?' Pounce asked.

'A plan to get them out, but without being caught' Munk explained.

'I see' Teazer smiled.

'Let's get started on the "plan" then' Pounce grinned.

Back in the cells Roxie and Jerrie were getting on really well. Roxie had told Jerrie about her life, and Jerrie had told Roxie about his. They were quite similar really.

'Sounds like you ave had a hard life' Jerrie said.

'I'm alright. Mind you ya sister had a shock when Pearl and Griddlebone got smashed ta bits' Roxie said.

'Weren't you shocked?' Jerrie asked curiously, squimming at the thought of people "smashed to bits"

'Nah, it happens all the time round ere' Roxie sighed sadly.

'Oh'

A loud thud of footsteps were heard, stomping down the stairs. Macavity and Jazz appeared at Jerrie and Roxie's cell.

'I want a word with you, you piece of shit' Jazz shouted at Roxie.

'What?' Roxie asked.

'You killed my girlfriend you bitch!' Jazz snarled.

'Yes and you freed a prisoner' Macavity spat.

'But...' Roxie tried to speak but got interupted.

'I don't wanna hear your pathic excuses' Jazz yelled.

'We want to know who that is' Macavity asked crossly eyeing Jerrie curiously.

'His names Mungojerrie' Roxie said.

'Really. And what were you doing hanging around him?' Jazz asked horribly.

'She was hanging round me cause she saved my sister from you horrible people' Jerrie shouted at them annoyed.

'Oh so your that stupid older brother that Rumpelteazer kept yacking about' Jazz said, looking disgusted.

'He isn't stupid!' Roxie yelled.

'Awww, does my lickle sista ave a lickle crush on Jerrie?' Jazz said sacasticly.

'Shut up!' Roxie shouted going slightly red, she did like Jerrie a lot. Jerrie looked at Roxie and noticed that she had gone red. He smiled, he liked her a lot to.

'We just came down to tell you both we're going to make your lives hell' Macavity laughed and walked away with Jazz.

There was slience for a couple of mintues, then Jerrie shuffled closer to Roxie. She turned to face him. He smiled at her. She grinned. Jerrie came closer to her and gave her a kiss. She suddenly let out a giggle right in the middle of their kiss. Jerrie pulled away and starred at her.

'What was that for?' Jerrie asked.

She giggled again.

'Seriously what is the matter with you?' Jerrie asked again.

'Nothing, I just laugh at the wrong times' Roxie grinned cheekerly at Jerrie.

'Ok then...' Jerrie shrugged and sighed. He looked kinda sad to Roxie. So she grabbed him and gave him a kiss this time, without giggling in the middle.

'Better?' she asked.

'Yeah' Jerrie smiled.

'Good'

At the Junkyard Munk, Pounce and Teazer had sorted out there "plan", and were just outside Macavity's lair.

'Now what?' Pounce asked. Munk had got them all to walk backed up againest the wall, so they couldn't be seen.

'Da da da da' Munk hushed Pounce 'No talking, just follow me!'

'Yes sir' Pounce mumbled saracastily to himself.

Teazer was not looking were she was going and suddenly tripped up on Pounce's foot and toppled into a bin, causing quite a loud noise. Munk quickly turned around and sighed when he saw a pair of calico legs sticking out of a bin. Pounce was laughing.

'Will you two be quite!' Munk snapped pulling Teazer out of the bin.

They slowly and quietly crept down the corridor.

'Which way' Pounce whispered.

'This way I think' Munk replied.

Luckerly Munk was right, and they soon found the door leading down to where the prisoners where. Sadly their luck ran out when they saw a big black cat guarding the however was perpared for this. He walked over to the cat, spoke briefly to him and the cat ran off.

'What did you say to him?' Teazer asked suprised.

'I told him I was a new burglaur for Macavity and that Macavity had sent me a message to tell him that he needed to go and set up the training area' Munk explained.

'Oh, ok then' Pounce said.

Munk pushed open the door. He ran down the steps, followed by Teazer and Pounce. Teazer guessed that they would be put in her old cell, and of couse she wasn't wrong.

'We found you!' Teazer smiled.

Jerrie and Roxie were cuddled up together. They both were very happy to see there rescusers.

'Are you two cold or something else?...' Teazer smirked.

Jerrie and Roxie smiled at each other.

'Yes' Roxie said.

'Yes what?' Teazer asked.

'Yes both' Jerrie said 'now get us out!'

Munk was also ready for this to. He had brought a hairpin and he was wiggling it around the lock to Roxie and Jerrie's cell. Finally in door opened. Teazer hugged them both.

'Come on let's go quickly!' Munk ordered pushing them up the stairs.

Soon enough they were all back at the Junkyard.

'What's gonna happen to Roxie now?' Pounce asked.

'She can stay with us, I mean she is my girlfriend now' Jerrie grinned giving Roxie a kiss.

'Great!' Teazer smiled.

'Know doubt your father and brother will be trying to get you back soon' he said to Roxie.

'Let um try' Jerrie said and he Teazer and Roxie headed off home.

**The End**


End file.
